gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe
The XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (aka Deathscythe or Gundam Zero-Two), is the second of five Gundams sent down to Earth from the Space Colonies in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing. It was piloted by Duo Maxwell. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Deathscythe was the "masterpiece" of Professor G. It was developed to be a master of infiltration, relying on shock and awe tactics to quickly and effectively accomplish its missions. To this end, one of its primary features was a pair of Hyper Jammer ECM suites mounted on its backpack. When in use, they prevented the Gundam from showing up on radar or visual sensors, rendering it invisible to most electronics. This allowed it to sneak into facilities and even right up to enemy mobile suits without being detected. Once in combat, the Deathscythe's primary weapon was its namesake beam scythe. The power and overall reach of the scythe enabled it to destroy most single (and sometimes multiple) targets in one sweep, while its high thruster count let it move rapidly from target to target. The Deathscythe also typically carried a Buster Shield on its left arm, which doubled as launchable scissor katar. Rounding out its arsenal was a set of standard head-mounted vulcan guns and collar-mounted machine cannons. As effective in combat as these features made it, perhaps the greatest weapon the Deathscythe bore was simply the fear it generated. The suddenness with which it arrive, its invisibility on sensors, and the speed and ferocity of its attacks were all designed with psychological warfare in mind. So too was its sinister appearance, incorporating elements such as a bat-like silhouette and hooded, grim reaper visage. All of these factors would make the Deathscythe a singularly fearsome and formidable machine - especially in the hands of the self-styled "God of Death", Duo Maxwell. Armaments ;*Beam Scythe :Through curving the angle at which the beam is produced, this weapon produces a scythe like blade. It is capable of operating underwater, and when not in use, is stored on the recharge rack on the backskirt in the TV version, while the Katoki version has it mounted on the backpack. ;*Buster Shield :A defensive armament mounted on the left arm, it can also be used offensively as it contains a beam blade emitter hidden by two large metal blades in front. Due to the thrusters mounted at the back of the shield, it can be launched at a distant enemy unit. ;*Machine Cannon :A shell firing weapon mounted within the shoulders capable of dealing significant damage to lightly armored mobile suits. ;*Vulcan Gun :Shell-firing weapons hidden in the head, used to defend against missiles and enemies up-close. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hyper Jammer ECM Suite :Jamming devices located above the shoulders. Produce highly interfering electronic waves that jam enemy sensors. However, it does not affect Deathscythe itself. ;*Self-Destruct System ;*Sensors ;*Rousette Equipment :An additional weapon for the Katoki redesign, making its debut in Gundam Wing - Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers. The Rousette equipment is a set of wings attached to Gundam Deathscythe's backpack, giving it a flight ability equal to that of XXXG-01W Wing Gundam. History The Gundam Deathscythe was designed and constructed by the OZ scientist Professor G at a secret facility somewhere in the L2 Colony Cluster. One of the many who worked on the Gundam was Duo Maxwell, an orphan boy who would later go on to pilot the suit. Once Duo heard about the details of Operation Meteor, however, he became determined to destroy the suit. He was foiled in his attempts by Professor G, who refused to let him destroy such a "work of art". Instead, the professor let him 'steal' the suit and leave for Earth. Duo would use the Deathscythe to destroy only OZ and United Earth Sphere Alliance facilities. Ultimately, once the Gundam pilots left to return to space, Duo was captured and his Gundam confiscated where similar to the other four gundams, the Deathscythe was intended for fighting on earth and was never designed for space combat and that Duo underestimated the Mobile Dolls. http://www.gundamofficial.com/www_ac/gw/mecha/mecha_gundam_wing0.html During a training mission, Trowa Barton, who had been disguised as an OZ officer, was ordered to destroy the already damaged Mobile Suit. With very little hesitation, Barton used a beam cannon to annihilate the Gundam. The Deathscythe was later rebuilt by the five Gundam scientists into the XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell which included upgrading it's equipment as well as making it compatible for space combat. Variants *Gundam Deathscythe Ver. EW :Hajime Katoki, after having done the mecha designs for Endless Waltz, redesigned all of the Gundams from the original series. These variants were meant to resemble their Endless Waltz upgrades more closely. *XXXG-01D2 Gundam Deathscythe Hell *XXXG-01DB Gundam Crazy Beast *XXXG-01DC Gundam Nightmare Centaur *XXXG-01DF Gundam Dark Angel *XXXG-01DS Gundam Mad Tarantula *XXXG-01DG Gundam Deathscythe Guilty *XXXG-01DG2 Gundam Deathscythe Guilty Custom Picture Gallery XXXG-01D Deathscythe Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01D - Gundam Deathscythe - Front View Lineart XXXG-01D Deathscythe Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-01D - Gundam Deathscythe - Back View Lineart deathscythe-ka1.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe (Katoki redesign ver.) Deathscythe-destroyed.png|Deathscythe Destroyed deatscythe.jpg|Repairing deathscythe W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|The early design of Gundam W Gundam, Gundam Deathscythe is the second from left 14ead348fe94ff.jpg|Gundam Deathscythe Rousette 14ead347fcbd9e.jpg Mg-deathscythe-ew.jpg|Master Grade 1/100 Gundam Deathscythe EW Gundam Deathscythe EW 1.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe EW 2.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW Version) Gundam Deathscythe EW 3.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe (EW Version) G8934354.jpg|Wing and Deathscythe - Gundam War Gw2.jpg|Gundam X with Deathscythe in Gundam War NEX-A DEATHSCYTHE (1).jpeg|XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe Ver. TV - GUNDAM WAR DEATHSCYTHE (2).jpeg|XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe Ver. EW - GUNDAM WAR gunthumb3_lg_death.jpg Notes *The prototype design of Gundam Deathscythe was to follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Gundam Deathscythe's design was European: it used a scythe with a solid blade bearing dragon-like decorations and used a large shield that resembled a coffin. References ace1011_p306.jpg ace1011_p307.jpg e0095400_4cc5c1982d5fc.jpg External Links *Gundam Deathscythe on MAHQ.net *Gundam Deathscythe on GundamOfficial *Gundam Deathscythe on Wikipedia ja:XXXG-01D ガンダムデスサイズ